


Again

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Airports, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Bond looks at the flight information display board for a reason.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I did not participate in LDWS this time, but this drabble is inspired by its week 1 prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Bond always thinks of Q when he looks at the flight information display board at the airport.

Not because he misses Q (although he does, very much so), nor because he thinks about what they’ll do together when he returns to London (although he does that too). Not even because he imagines how it would be to go on a holiday with Q (although he already has several holidays planned for them). 

No, he thinks of Q because Q has a habit of leaving him small messages on the board. 

This time it’s a simple but oh so silly,  _ MEOW_. 


End file.
